There are many circumstances in which it is desirable to support a card or other sheet-like material in a generally vertical attitude for easy viewing or reading. The prior art includes numerous stands for supporting books, cards, plaques and other materials to allow easy reading, for decorative display and the like. However, prior art stands tend to be made for a special purpose and are either simple wire structures designed to be hidden behind plaque or the like, or are elaborate, perhaps massive, structures designed to be attractive in themselves. While some of the prior art stands have been made to be foldable, foldable stands have not been designed to be easily packed and transported, nor easily set up for use.